Bonnie and Sheila
The family relationship between the Witches, Bonnie and Sheila Bennett. As Bonnie grew up, she often looked to her grandmother for help. Sheila played a huge role in her life as her mother was not around to do so. Sheila was the one that introduced Bonnie to witchcraft, due to this her father despised the relationship between the two. Sheila still looks out for Bonnie from the Other Side. However, since the Other Side's destruction, the two haven't seen each other again since their heartfelt goodbye scene. Sheila will always love Bonnie and is proud of Bonnie's accomplishments and Bonnie loves her just as much. They briefly reunite one last time in the series finale. Bonnie, with the help of her entire deceased-witch coven, destroy hell and Katherine by redirecting its hellfire to save Mystic Falls. Sheila gives Bonnie a reassuring look before she and the rest of the deceased-witch coven complete their spell. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One During the first half of season one, Sheila told Bonnie about being a witch and helped her through it. At first, Bonnie didn't believe her and joked about it with her friends. But, as her powers progressed she became scared, nervous and often turned to her Grams for help. Sheila agreed to help her, and taught her the witchcraft ways and most of the do's and don'ts. Sheila used her powers along with Bonnie to open up the tomb beneath Fell's Church in which the vampires from 1864 had been sealed by Emily Bennett. Both found it draining, and Sheila told Bonnie to hold in there and keep going. Sheila later dies that night from an overload of magic leaving Bonnie depressed and as result, going through a personality change that made her more serious. She started to hate vampires, blaming them for her gram's death instead of the real reason; that her Grams wasn't strong enough to do the spell. Season Three In Ghost World, Sheila appears to Bonnie and tells her that the Original Witch unleashed everyone who had unfinished business and that Bonnie has to close the "door", by destroying the talisman of the Original Witch. Season Four In Growing Pains, after Bonnie stops her own heart, to go to the other side and pull Elena back, Sheila (in spirit form) warns Bonnie that there will be consequences if she uses dark magic. In Graduation, Sheila appeared briefly to take Bonnie to The Other Side. Season Five In Resident Evil, she appears to Bonnie and tells her something is wrong with the Other Side and that something escaped. She tells her that the witches are afraid of what is happening. In Home, Sheila briefly appears while Bonnie is on the Other Side. Bonnie insists that she, as the Anchor, can handle it if her grandmother passes through her and comes back to life. However, commenting on how she got to see her grand-daughter grow into a woman, Sheila declines the offer, stating that she found peace knowing that (when the Other Side collapses) Bonnie would too find peace. Bonnie and Sheila hug before Sheila departs, leaving Bonnie standing in the cemetery of Fell's Church. Season Eight In Nostalgia's a Bitch, while inside Damon's subconscious, Bonnie goes to see Sheila in hopes that her Grandmother can help her find Damon. In I Was Feeling Epic, Sheila's spirit aided Bonnie one last time, during her greatest need, to save Mystic Falls from destruction via hellfire. Together, along with the other Bennett witch spirits, they successfully stopped the hellfire as well as destroyed hell in the process. Quotes Trivia * Sheila Bennett served as a witch mentor to her granddaughter, Bonnie. * Sheila was Bonnie's closest family member. * Bonnie calls her Grams. * They both died and appeared as ghosts. ** Although Bonnie did come back and Sheila did not. * Bonnie's father did not approve of the relationship between Sheila and Bonnie as he rejected the supernatural. * Shelia is the one who taught Bonnie magic and informed her of her heritage. * Shelia always believed in her granddaughter. * Bonnie was there when her Grams died, and thus she started disliking vampires. * Bonnie tried to get her Grams to pass through her and come back to life but Shelia rejected her. * Grams found peace after making sure that Bonnie would find her's too. ** Because of Grams, Bonnie along with Damon was sent to the 1994 Prison World instead of getting sucked into hell like the other dead, supernatural beings on the Other Side. Gallery 105-129-Bonnie~Grams.png 105-130~Bonnie-Grams.png 105-Grams_House.png 107-021~Bonnie-Grams.png 107-022-Bonnie~Grams.png 107-023-Bonnie~Grams.png 107-024~Bonnie-Grams.png 107-129-Bonnie~Grams.png 107-130~Bonnie-Grams.png 107-131-Bonnie-Grams-Grams_House.png 108-025~Bonnie-Grams.png 108-026-Bonnie~Grams.png 108-027-Bonnie~Grams.png 108-028~Bonnie-Grams.png 108-029-1-Bonnie-Grams.png tumblr_lf2iipO1ck1qfrimto1_500.jpg Bonnie Bennett-Shelia Bennett.jpg MV5BNDEwODc4NDk5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzI4MTgxMw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Bonnie finding a dead shelia.jpg TVDS3E7-blog4.jpg 108-029-1-Bonnie-Grams.png Screenshot_105.jpg 810-069~Bonnie-Grams.png 810-070-Bonnie~Grams.png 810-071~Bonnie-Grams.png 810-072-Bonnie~Grams-Damons_Letter.png 816-102~Bonnie-Grams.png 816-105-Bonnie-Grams-Beatrice~Lucy.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed